POWER II: Ares Arrival
by Derex
Summary: People think power is given...no...Power is something you earn..." Harry J. Potter
1. Prologue: Ares Arrival

POWER: Ares, The King Of WAR

Chapter one: Prologue

A lone figure walked along the side of a waterway in central London. It moved as silent as the night, and blended in well. With it's dark black cloak and hood, draped over its face. It continued to walk, swiftly, along side the waterway, taking in the scent of the ocean. _Awe, what a sweet smell. To bad it won't last for long,_ the figure thought to himself, as he picked up his pace. He was now running along the rail that kept the muggles out of the water. The figure stopped suddenly when it felt it was being watched. He turned around, and sure enough, a tall man, about 5 ft. 11 inches was standing against a building, it's emerald green eyes fixed on him. The figure stared back, but broke eye contact as soon as it was engaged, because he felt an awful ringing inside it's head. "Ow," he growled as he stood up from the ground he had fallen on.

As soon as he was back on his feet he took off again towards the place he was headed, _The Ministry of Magic_. He continued to run, slowly picking up pace again as he felt he was being watched again. After about five minutes he had had it, he turned around, pulling a thin wooden stick out of his cloak and pointed it at the stranger. "Avada Kedavra!" he growled, as a flash of green light shot from his wand and hit the other cloaked figure that had been following him. "Well that settles that," he said to himself, storing his wand and taking off again towards the ministry.

After another ten minutes of non stop running, he came to a halt in front of a red phone booth. _I guess this is it,_ he thought to himself as he stepped into the booth. He took out his wand and tapped the ear piece of the phone. A cool woman voice came out of no where," Welcome to the Ministry of Magic, London. Please state your name and Buisness."

The Cloaked man thought for a moment, _Well I guess I better tell the truth,_ he thought to himself. "My name is Ares Black. My Buisness is, that I have come to kill your minister for Magic, Mr. Fudge." he said in a clear voice.

"One moment please," the cool voice said again. A few moments passed and then the change holder opened to reveal a badge. On it said; **Ares Black, Murder Mission**. Ares smiled as he put the badge on the front of his black cloak. "You will be on your way shortly, hang on to something." it commanded. He did as told, and no sooner had he put his hands on the phone did the booth drop from the ground, coming to a halt in a room full of Wizards and Witches, all headed to a different area.

Ares smirked under his hood, "This will be easier than I thought," he said to himself. He walked forward toward the only empty lift left, and entered. As the lift doors closed a man with flaming red hair walked through the grate.

"Thank-you," he said looking at Ares. Ares nodded in reply to what he said. "My names, Arthur Weasley. As I can't read clearly could you perhaps tell me what your name is," Arthur said with a smile on his face.

"Names Ares, Ares Black. I'm going up to see the minister, for important buisness from The United States Confederation Of Wizards in America, or just U.S.C.O.W." Ares smirked.

Arthur looked confused for a moment," I've never heard of that before. But I guess since I don't live over there, I wouldn't know." he smiled. "Black? You wouldn't happened to be related to Sirius B-"

"Mis-use of Muggle Artifacts, Auror Department, and Underage magic offices," the cool voice said, cutting off what Mr. Weasley was about to say.

"Never mind, I guess I'll see you around," he said and walked off towards his office.

Ares smirked but made no reply.

"Minister for Magic office," the cool voice said once again.

Ares stepped out of the lift and headed straight toward the door that said, **Minister**. But before he could reach it a security guard stepped forward. "What are you doing down here? Civilians arn't allo-"

"Avada Kedavra!" he growled yet again. He reached forward and kicked the door down. "Wonerful day isn't it, Minister? Pleasant day to die." He smirked.

"Wha-What do you want?" Fudge stuttered.

"Nothing really, just to know who killed the Voldemort."

Fudge flinched, "Vol-Voldemort?" he stuttered.

Ares smirked again, raising his wand to lay in front of Fudges face. "Yes"

"Wh-Why?"

"So I can give them my thanks, you idiot." he growled raising his wand higher.

"It was Harry Potter. He did it! Kill him not me!" he cried.

"Sorry sir, can't do that." he smirked waving his wand through the air in a sword like manner. "Swordeta!" he cried. After a few moments Fudge's body fell to the floor, and he was no more. "If I were you, I would have gotten better security," he smirked. With a Slight _POP _he was gone.

************************ 12 Grimauld Place *********************************

About three miles away, on the outskirts of London, In a Georgian terraced house, sat an anicient Wizard. He had a long, wavy, white beard that went to his waist line,sparkling blue dueling robe, blue Dragon-hide gloves,and Norwegian Ridgeback leather boots. He was currently siting in the family room of an ancient house, sipping his cupa' tea, and curling his beard around his finger. "Aberforth, why did you take my place? Why did you leave me? Did you not know how it would affect me, to lose both, my brother and sister?" he asked himself.

"They knew that you would have me, and that you would need to help me later in life," a voice said in front of him.

Albus Dumbledore looked up, and froze. Standing in front of him, in his fathers battle robes, was Harry Potter. "Ha-Harry? Is this my imagination? Is this real?" he stuttered, his all knowing wit leaving him.

"Of course it's your imagination Albus, but that does not mean that this isn't real." he said, taking a seat beside his professor. He sat back in his chair and raised his Horntail leather boots on to the coffe table. He leaned back in his chair, causing his green dueling robes to wrinkle. He looked toward the old man and smiled. He locked his emerald-green eyes with his blue ones, "Professor, Why have you not shown yourself? Why have you left me in the dark, along with all those who love and care for you? And more importanly, why are you going to let them bury your brother on Hogwarts grounds? When you know, that the gravestone will change to his name, once he is in the ground. The Magic of old is still protecting Hogwarts, but not for very long. The school itself thinks you are dead, and if you do not return I fear something bad will happen to the students." he informed his professor, knowing that if his students were in danger he would do anything to protect them.

Dumbledore's figure stiffend, he stood up and started walking toward the kitchen. "Come with me," he said, with a soft tone. Harry got up, his green robe billowing in his wake, and followed his headmaster as he went toward the kitchen. Dumbledore walked over to the table, his blue robes and cloak flowing behind him, sparkling like ocean water. He sat down and poured himself another cupa' tea.

"Harry," he said softly. "The answer to your questions I do not know, I can't answer any of them as of yet. But I swear, in my brothers honor, I will protect those students with my dying breath." he said, softly but with force.

"Yes Professor. If I may, I would like to return back to the future. Good-day." he said, taking out a small pocket watch, he turned the hands and was gone in a flash of blue.

Dumbledore continued to sit there thinking. "That was weird, but that Harry is right. I must re-turn to the school." he muttered to himself.

**Well this is the sequel to Power: Dawn of a New Age. I just thought it better to post the first chapter before I lose my train of thoughts. I own nothing expect the plot and the Oc's. The Future Harry won't be showing up any more. R&R.**


	2. Hogwarts: Part one

POWER II: Ares, King of War

Hogwarts: Part One

_Note: This Chapter may have a lot of changing time eras, so I will lable when I change the time era. Thank-you for reading, and I hope you stick with this story. If not, thanks for giving it a chance._

_P.S. I own nothing expect for the OC's and the Plot._

**May 3, 1997**

**Hogwarts Grounds**

**11:52 A.M **

The Bright sunshine was shining over the once great castle, Hogwarts. Hogwarts had been a place of saftey for many years. It had given people hope, glory, and more importantly, it had been what brought together the four heirs of Hogwarts together for the final battle.

The heirs had joined together in a time of great need, and had brought about the demise of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort, AKA Tom Riddle, had struck fear into many peoples lives. He had destroyed everything that the wizarding world had faught hard to gain. After the defeat and capture of Grindelwald, by the hands of Albus Dumbledore, the world had gone through an era of peace. And the young orphan, Tom Riddle, had started his first year at Hogwarts.

Tom was like any other student during his first three years of Hogwarts; studying, learning, testing, and exams. He always excelled in anything he did. He was a very tallented youth, and a very smart leader.

Once his fourth year came, he learnt that talking to snakes was not as common as he had first thought it was. In fact after he had been told by his fellow slytherins, about how Salazar Slytherin himself, could talke to snakes. He went to see Dumbeldore. Dumbledore had told him that his hearitage was possibly that of Slytherin, but for him not to go searching on his own.

Tom became very obessed with Slytherin, and wanted to learn everything about him. He had started by going back to the orphanage and asking what they knew about his mother. When they told him that they only knew her name, and what she wanted his name to be, he had concluded that she couldn't have been a witch.

He decided to search for his father, Tom Riddle Sr. He searched everywhere he knew, and asked many questions. But in the end he figured that his mother was magic and she was just weak. He hated her though, for naming him after the man that had run out on her. He decided to have his revenge, but he knew that it would take careful planing to do so.

**January 16, 1944**

**Hangleton Area**

**2:33 P.M**

During his sixth year, is when he found some of the things that would change his life forever. You see, Voldemort thought that if could make himself immortal, he would be able to rule the world. He went to one professor by the name of, Horace Slughorn. He asked what he knew about Horcruxes, and Slughorn explained what he knew.

He knew that he would have to find his father first before he decided to start his quest. He went to Hangleton, in search of him. The locals told him of his mother and where she used to live. He decided to search for his family again, and went to the Gaunt house.

When he arrived he looked through the dusty windows and found his now-known uncle sittitng in a chair beside a fireplace. He looked like an old ragged begger in Voldemorts oppinion. Voldemort caustiously approached the old wooden door, to which a dead snake had been nailed.

Voldemort smirked an entered the house calmly. As he approached his uncle, Morfin, the man stood and began speaking in a tongue that Voldemort thought that only he and Slytherin had possesed, _Parselmouth._

_"Who are you to come here and invade the home of Slytherins decendants?"_

Voldemort smirked once more, "It is not necessery for you to know who I am,"Voldemort exclaimed calmly

Voldemort could tell that he was angering his uncle by the way the man shot daggers at him. _"You know what? You look like that muggle that she ran off with!"_

Voldemort began examining the area he was standing in but still listening intently, _"Aw I see that you know who I am searching for. You see I am the Heir of Salazar Slytherin! And once you are gone I will be the only living heir!" _Voldemort announced in Parseltongue. "Imperio!"

Morfin's eyes glazed over as the spell hit, "You will take me to the Riddle house," Voldemort incanted.

Morfin's eyes hazed slightly before walking out the door and down the dirt path to greater Hangleton, with Voldemort in tow.

When they reached the town Voldemort hid in the shadows and commanded Morfin to go and kill the riddles. Morfin nodded and set off to do as he was told.

A couple of hours later, found Morfin unconsious in his home. His family ring and Voldemort nowhere to be found. That was the first of Voldemort's many murders.

Voldemort had destroyed several families. Killed hundreds of people, and coused havoc throughout the world. But none of the families had suffered as much as one Harry James Potter.

Harry had been but a year old when Voldemort had come to his home, to kill him, all because of a stupid prophecy:

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have ruined his plans three times or more, born as the seventh month dies...The Dark Lord wil Mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...Neither can live while the other survives..."_

Voldemort had been tipped off by one of his faithful servants, Serverus Snape. He thought that if he could kill his opponent earlier in life, then he would make sure the prophecy would not come true.

Harry's parents had put up a gallant fight. But even with all of their magical power and skill, they could not stop him. Instead of trying to defeat him, the tried to run. Harry's father, James Harold Potter, tried to hold him off as long as possible, to give Harry's mother time to get Harry and run.

**December 21, 2050**

**Godric's Hollow**

_**"**_But Papa, I thought you said that Snape was a war hero. And that he was really on Grand-dads side," Hermione asked, looking at her father with confusion.

Albus sighed and lifted her on his leg, "He was, but i'm just trying to give you some background information. Back before Severus got the job at Hogwarts, he was really working for Voldemort. In his memories, he told Dumbledore that if he would have known that Voldemort would have chosen your grand-dads mum and dads house. He never would have told him,"

"Oh, okay." Hermione sighed. She hated it when she didn't know everything. She was just like her aunt Lily.

"Dad, Get back to the story!" Anna growled, her grand-mothers temper finaly showing itself. Albus nodded and started again.

**July 31, 1981**

**Hogwarts Grounds**

**11:55 P.M.**

But instead of running she stayed to help her husband. With their combind magical talents they couldn't hold him for long. And it was becoming obvious that Voldemort had taken as many precautions as possible. They used a combined Stunning spell, and took off up stairs to get Harry and apperate away.

They went into the last room of the hall, and started setting up every protection charm in their arsenal, but it still wasn't enough. Eventualy Voldemort got through the powerful charms, and sent the killing curse at James. But before the curse could hit it's target, a figure apperatated in front of him. Taking the spell full in the chest.

The body belonged to one of the beloved friends, and fierce comrade of the Order Of The Pheonix, Jacob Proudfoot. He was weiring his Order of the Pheonix "Medallion of Strength", and the famous Order of the Pheonix traid mark cloak. The Cloak its self was a symbol of hope for the people of the Wizarding world. Whenever the saw it, it reminded them that their where still people willing to stand up to Voldemort. On the back of it was a Pheonix rising from the ashes and flying into the sky.

He must of sensed that his friends were in trouble and apperated their to help them. Jacob was a true Proudfoot, willing to give his life for his friends and the greater good.

"You evil Bastard!" Lily yelled, drawing her wand and making several complex wand movements. Sending spell after spell at him, which he blocked easily.

James knew that they didn't have much more time. "Lily, you have to take Harry and go!" he ordered, standing in between Her and Voldemort. "Remember I'll always love you!"

"Avada-" James cried, pointing his wand at Voldemort, in his final attempt to give his family a chance to run.

"Avada Kedvra!" Voldemort sneered pointing his wand at Harry, finishing his spell before James.

"NO!" Lily and James cried in unsion, looking at their Sons lifeless corpse.

Suddenly there was an amazing white light that filled the room. When it died down Voldemort was gone, and their son was crying in his crib, with a lightning bolt scar on his forhead.

They stood up and started walking towards the crib, but the house couldn't take the pressure, and it started to collapse. Both of them started to fall through a hole in the ground, and knocked unconsiuos. Baby Harry seeing his parents falling down, like the would when they played Peek-a-boo, started giggling. He waited for a couple of minutes, and when he noticed that they weren't going to come up, he started to cry.

He cried even louder when he heared a great roar, coming from the sky above. After a few moments the roaring subsided and a hansome man, with dark eyes came into the rubble. "JAMES! LILY!" he shouted.

Silence.

"PRONGS!" he shouted again. He looked toward the source of the crying and saw baby Harry in his crib. "HARRY! Oh My God! Harry Thanks heavens!" he cried running over and taking Harry out of his crib. He ran out of the rubble as the building started to collapse again.

"I'm sorry, James. I'm So, Sorry. I never should have suggested we switch, I just thought that Voldemort would come after me first. I'm sorry! I promise I'll take care of Harry, right after I kill that Bastard Wormtail for betraying you." he said to no one.

He raised his wand and pointed it to the sky. "Phoenixa Conjurias!" he cried. A red flash of light bursted of the remains of the house, and formed into the Symbol for the Order of the Phoenix.

He turned around as he heard several, _POP_'s. "Take care of Harry, I'm going to kill that Bastard Wormtail!" he said. Giving his godson to Remus Lupin as he hopped onto his bike and soared off into the sky.

**May 3, 1997**

**Hogwarts Grounds**

**12:00 A.M**

_That was a long time ago, _The young man thought to himself as he stood up from where he was sitting on the ground. He walked forward and looked ahead towards the remains of his favorite home in the world, Hogwarts.

"It's over," He whispered to himself. After standing there staring at the great castle for several more moments, a thought came to him. _The Order._ He thought to himself, thinking about what the remaing people were doing. Then another thought entered his mind, _Mum, Dad, Sirius, Remus. I have to find them. Maybe they've seen Ron Or Hermione, _He thought as a picture of the previous year came to him.

He was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, with a tall, gangly, flaming red haired boy, sitting to his right. To his left was a beautiful, average height, brown, curled, haired girl. To her right was a man, in his late thirties-early forties. He had hazel eyes, that were refracted by the glasses he wore. He looked almost exactly like Harry, expect the eyes. To the right of him was his mother. She had red hair, emerald green eyes, and the most beautiful laugh. She was also beautiful in everyway, but because of her blood status, her time in Hogwarts was mostly being mocked at.

And to the left of the gangly boy was the most beautiful girl in the world, Ginny Weasley. She had beautiful red hair, long legs, a few freckles on her face, and the most amazing eyes. Her eyes were so amazing, one look at them and you would be in a trance.

He came out of his trance and decided that the easiest way to get a hold of his parents and family would be to summon what was left of the order. "Phoenixa Conjurias!" he cried pointing his wand into the air.

The Symbol known throughout the wizarding world appeard above Hogwarts. The Symbol for the Order of the Pheonix, a symbol of hope. The Symbol of those who dared to stand up against Voldemort.

Noting that their was no POP's sounding around him, Harry started off towards the Great Hall, where he hoped he would see his family and friends.

As he walked through the once beautiful grounds, he noticed all of the destruction that the battle had caused. Amongst the grounds where bodies, bodies of the young and old. Bodies of inisant people, bodies of people who had no part in the war, bodies of little children who couldn't get away from the death eaters fast there were bodies of magical creatures, Centaurs, house elves, dragons, and even unicorns strewn all over the place.

He looked upon the castle towers once more and noticed that both the Gryffindor Common Room and Ravenclaw Tower had ben blasted into oblivion at the pillars. The Remains of the towers were scattered across the grounds, laying on top of creatures and humans. The Great Gryffindor Banner that he and Ron had put up on the outside of te tower, lay across the grounds covering some of the bodies. The Students had placed it there the day before as a sign of respect to the fallen.

He continued his walk along the grounds, noticing scorch marks everywhere. And then he reached the halfway mark on his path. The Final Shot. That is what the Ministry had put on the marble stone when they placed it there. The place where the battle had ended and Voldemort had fallen. The place where Harry had been seperated from the other heirs.

In the very center of the blast radius was a wand. A eleven inch, yew, Phoenix feather wand, that once belonged to Lord Voldemort. The wand that had taken the lives of many innocent people without mercy.

As Harry hoped over the fence the ministry had put up, he walked towards the wand, knowing that such a powerful object should never enter the hands of another killer. He picked the wand up off the ground and cast a non-verbal duplicate charm on it. With the original in his left pocket and the fake in his right hand, he continued his walk towards the great hall, where many people where already assembling.

As he reached the entrance hall he was surronded by people, everyone wanting to know the same thing. "Was Voldemort really dead?" Harry just started waving his wand, left and right, moving people out of his way. He saw many faces he knew and many he didn't.

Once inside the entrance hall he placed a special charm across the barrier that only allowed members of the Order entrance. He turned back toward the hall, and noticed just how many of the Order were left. There were only one-hundred and fifty-seven of the original three-hundred and twenty-six. All battle scared and tired.

Harry looked upon the group, "I have called you hear to discuss an issue that must be revolved!" he cried of the whispers. "Where is James, Lily, Bradley, and Jessica Potter?" Everyone looked around at each other. Though after a few moments Harry conceded that they didn't know.

"Okay, Where is Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco Malfoy!?" He cried yet again.

"No need to yell, Scarhead." Came a voice all to familar from behind him.

Harry turned around, ran straight forward and pulled Hermione and Ginny into a hug," Thank Merlin your alive! After the blast I couldn't find you."

"Of course you couldn't Harry, that's kind of the point of an invisability cloak." Ron gloated.

"Do you guys have the Map?" Harry asked as soon as they were done reuniting.

"Merlin Potter, don't you pay attention. Mud-bl- I mean your mother, took the map." He recovered quickly.

"Malfoy, my mum wouldn't need the map, she was there when the Marauders made the damn thing. Now tell me, when did you see her take the map!"

Malfoy shrinked back and the sound of his voice, "Just a few moments ago, she said she had to find some one and make sure they were dead."

Harry thought over what Malfoy had said for a few moments, and then he heard a sound coming from the entrance of the hall. As He turned his head he saw five people enter the Hall, Three were clad in Order Cloaks, whilst the fourth looked like Harry, only smaller, and the fifth was an exact replica of Harry's mother.

"Mum!" Harry shouted as he ran to her. "Why did you need the map?" Harry asked after hugging all who had entered. Those being, James Potter, Lily Potter, Sirius Black, an Bradley and Jessica Potter.

Lily looked at her son confused, "What do you mean? I don't need the map, when these two are around." She explained, pointing to the to men who stood beside her.

James and Sirius Potter, two of Hogwarts greatest pranksters. The two of them had received more detentions than any other person in Hogwarts history. Their scores were layed on several plaques. Most looked something like this;

James Potter, 1971-1978:

Dententions: 4,523

Group Dententions: 3,016

Pranks pulled: 2,797

Dentions for pranks: 1,398

Quidditch Captain: 1975-1978

Groups: Marauders, Quidditch team

Sirius Black, 1971-1978:

Dententions: 4,523 1/4

Group Denteions: 3,015

Pranks Puled: 2,797

Dentions for Pranks: 1,398

Quidditch: Commentor for Gryffindor Matches

Groups: Marauders, Dueling club

Both had received another plaque, or more of a prank from the teachers.

James Potter, 1971-1978

We teachers of Hogwarts feel that James Potter needs to be recognized for one of his many skills.

Dated: 4,578 girls at Hogwarts

Dumped by: 4, 577 girls at Hogwarts

Madly in love with: Lily Evans

Sirius Black:

We teachers of Hogwarts feel that Sirius Black needs to be recognized for one of his many skills.

Dated: 7,545 girls at Hogwarts

Dumped by: 45 girls at Hogwarts

Dumped: 7,500 girls at Hogwarts

Madly in love with: His hair

Harry turned around as soon as she finished," Malfoy! When did you see my mother?"

"About ten minutes ago." he stuttered out.

Harry turned around towards everyone who had entered the hall," Everyone out! Now! Turnback 454! Turnback 454!" he yelled across the Hall. Turnback 454 was the Order's code for " Get the Hell out Now!"

Everyone, including Harry and his family, started charging towards the exits. After more than half of them had made it out of the Hall. Harry heard one of his many fears. A loud roar rumbled the building, and a blast of fire soon followed. A dragon was bearing down on Hogwarts!

The initial blast had engulfed many junior members of the Order in flames, and a few senoir. "Ron! Ron!" Harry shouted over the crowd, searching for his best-friend, and fellow heir.

As if he had summoned him, Ron appeared by Harry's side," What?!"

"Ron, on three, we need to control that fire!" Harry shouted over another roar. Ron nodded and they both began concentrating on summoning the energy they would need.

"One!" Harry shouted.

"Two!" Ron replied.

"THREE!" They shouted in usion, throwing their arms forward. "Anixia flama dores!"

Two brillant white flames shout forth from their hands and engulfed the flames of the fire. After a few moments the flames started to die down and quit. "Great job Ron."

Ron nodded in response and headed towards the door. "Coming Gryffindor!? You to Malfoy!" Ron shouted heading towards the exit of the castle.

Harry and Draco nodded for a moment before they took off behind him, leaving behind Hermione who was three months pregnant, with Septimus Derex Weasley.

As Harry and Draco reached the grounds they couldn't tell what was new damage and what was old. They also couldn't think of a way to defeat the might dragon. But they both came to the simplest conclusion. Swords. "Accio Gryffindor sword!" Harry shouted.

As he finished the spell a loud bang came from above, and several stones fell from the wall. Where the hole had appeard the Ruby-encrusted sword shot through and into his hands. "Ron, Split it!"

Ron nodded and stepped forward and took the sword in his hands. He started muttering several words under his breath, as he continued the more the sword split. Eventually the Sword that was one became two.

Harry took half of the sword and started empowering the sword with magic. As Ron and Draco did the same the Dragon started to come around for a second run. " On three launch your swords towards it."

"One!"

"Two!"

Three!"

"Propolsa!" They all shouted. As one the swords where sent flying through the air towards the Dragon. And As Planned, the dragon tried to dodge.

"NOW!"

The three of them sent their most powerful spells at the beast, the three colliding in midair and forming a super spell. Harry's spell being the dis-arming charm, Ron's the Reduction curse, and Draco's being the cruciatus curse.

As the spell flew forward towards the dragon, several people had left the castle to watch the fight. Most had shocked looks on their faces, whilst others looked like they had something better to do.

The spell continued to bere down on the dragon, until it collided with it. The effect was un-expected, the spells hit the dragon between the eyes, and went right through and out the back hitting the death-eater dead in the chest.

The Dragon began losing altitude quickly, racing towards the ground with the death eater falling behind it. They both landed with a bone-crunching thud. And Several Cheers erupted from the crowd.


End file.
